Elena and Isobel ONE SHOT
by brookefanatic
Summary: This is a ONE SHOT on how I thought the Elena/Isobel Meeting should have went down... with bits of Damon and how he feels about Elena.


Isobel and Elena

Summary- Elena's meeting with Isobel, How that meeting affected her relationship with both Damon and Stefan.

Characters in this.

Damon Salvatore

Stefan Salvatore

Elena Gilbert

Isobel

Elena sat there in complete silence as Damon and Stefan fought over whether or not she was going to meet with Isobel.

"She needs to see her and give her the device, otherwise this town." Stefan paused and looked at Elena who had her head down. "will die!" he continued.

"I don't care, but what I do care about is Elena's safety" Damon spoke sincerely as Elena popped her head up and looked him in the eyes, he was staring back at her with intensity. As Stefan looked between the two, he finally saw what he didn't want to see for months, his brothers true feelings for Elena.

"And you think I don't care about her Safety?" Stefan asked after a long pause.

"No I don't, I think you're willing to put her in danger to save this whole damn town. Elena is more valuable than this town will ever be." Damon took his eyes off Elena and looked at Stefan"

"That's what you think? You're an ass. So what then? You're willing to let thousands of people die?" Stefan finally asked.

"To be honest, yes I am. You should to. Isobel will kill her or us, don't you get that Stefan? If we're dead, we can't protect her" Damon finally let the truth slip out.

"We're not going to die!" Stefan blurted out.

"Is that right? So what, we're just supposed to hand her over a devise that is meant to kill Vampires and pray she doesn't come after us?" Damon cocked his head while waiting for an answer.

"Yes that's exactly what we're going to do, Why the hell do you care about her so much? you don't care about anyone but yourself." Stefan said while getting in Damon's face, Damon got back in Stefan's face and that's when Elena stood up.

"Okay guys, Can I say something?" Elena finally spoke up.

"What?" Both the Vampire snapped.

"While you two are bickering, Jeremy could be Dead. I think we should hand it over" Elena spoke softly.

"Elena" Damon sighed as he spoke her name.

"I'll be fine, Damon. I promise" Elena smiled "And besides she's my mother, she wont hurt me, That's has to mean something, right?" Elena shrugged her shoulders a bit, all the while trying not to look upset. Damon could see right through her, as he walked over put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to her eye level.

"She is your mom, but she's not human, which means there's no humanity in her, Elena. She tried to kill Alaric, she doesn't care." Damon spoke softly.

"You're not Human either, and I see it in you everyday" Elena said as a tear escaped her.

Stefan stood there and watched the two. Elena leaned in and hugged Damon as he then wrapped his own arms around her, Stefan felt sick, he wanted to punch and or destroy his brother for touching his girlfriend.

"Ok, lets go" Stefan said.

Elena stood in the middle of the park and waited for Isobel to show up. Isobel walked in front of her and Elena tensed up and got scared.

"You got it?" Isobel smiled.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena spoke up.

"Where's my Devise?" Isobel spoke louder.

"Where is my brother? You better not have hurt him." Elena also spoke louder.

"Chill, your brother is fine. He's at home." Isobel rolled her eyes.

"You were never going to hurt him, were you?" Elena said as more of a statement than a question.

"You are my daughter and he is your brother after all" Isobel smiled "Now where's my devise?" Isobel said getting impatient, she saw how scared Elena looked "You don't think I came alone, do you?" Isobel smirked, Elena looked behind her and saw Isobel's posse.

"You don't think I came alone, do you?" Elena asked the same question, Isobel looked behind her and saw the Salvatore boys walk up.

"You're Katherine all over again" Isobel smiled.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked.

"You're not that stupid, are you? You can't make a choice, just like Katherine. Damon or Stefan? Just pick one" Isobel rolled her eyes.

Elena just stood there in complete shock..

"Now back to my devise, give me it" Isobel snapped and Elena jumped. Damon was ready to grab her out of there, he couldn't stand seeing her so scared, but Stefan stopped him.

"How'd you know Damon would give it to me?" Elena asked.

"Because he's in love with you. At least he's not stupid enough to deny it, you on the other hand." Isobel smiled, she was loving the fact that Elena was squirming.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Elena looked away and to the two boys she knew she'd have to choose from, but which one.

"Don't I? I see the way you look at him. Stefan sees the way you look at him. Isn't it kind of funny" Isobel said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That mommy dearest had him first" Isobel finally laughed.

"I'm glad I never knew you" Elena stated.

"Why's that?" Isobel asked intrigued.

"Because you're a Monumental disappointment" Elena admitted.

"Well then, we'll be in touch" Isobel said as she walked away.

Elena watched after her as Stefan walked up to her and hugged her, she hugged him back and her eyes floated over to Damon who never once broke contact with her. She looked down to the ground. Ashamed.

Elena went home and walked upstairs to her room, she shut her door and turned around and there he was sitting on her bed, the boy she had longed to see, Damon.

"Damon, What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she went and sat next to him..

"I wanted to see how you were doing" Damon stated truthfully.

"I'm fine." Elena lied. She was far from fine.

"Elena, about what Isobel said….." Damon started but was cut off.

"Is it true?" Elena asked looking down to her feet.

"Elena" Damon sighed her named.

"Is it?" Elena said louder.

"Yes" Damon sighed again.

Elena looked at him for the first time, he looked back at her, and they locked eyes, neither one willing to break the stare.

Damon stared at her and couldn't help the butterflies he felt, here she was the girl of his dreams, the love of his life, his soul mate, she was un-touchable though. Forbidden fruit, his Brothers girlfriend. He felt guilty enough without her feeling the same, she never said how she felt but somehow he knew she felt the same.

Elena stared back at Damon, He was beautiful, a Vampire who was forbidden, but so wasn't Stefan and yet, she didn't care. She loved Stefan, but Damon was different. He was her Soul mate, the man of her dreams, the love of her life. She couldn't help the way she felt, She wanted him, but for some reason, she knew she shouldn't.

Elena turned her head for just a second and when she turned back around. Damon was gone. She looked shocked and lonely, she finally let herself cry, For her brother, for her dead parents, for Matt getting hurt, for Bonnie hating her, for Stefan, For her Vampire Mother Isobel and for Damon. She didn't understand it. He wanted to always protect her, but he couldn't protect her from this. She cried herself to sleep that night.


End file.
